


Tentación

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Ha perdido el rumbo.





	Tentación

Ha perdido el rumbo.  
  
Roba una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica y se pierde por las calles de una masa ingente de personas sin rostro, cemento y luces que compiten con las estrellas, hasta encontrar un parque solitario y triste. Ahora que lo mira con más detenimiento, la ciudad, por la noche, es un espectáculo hermoso. Digno del ser humano, digno de competir contra la naturaleza, la creación de su Padre.  
  
Pero ni siquiera eso, ni tan solo se manifestará ante la rebeldía de Sus hijos. Ante la autodestrucción que llevan a cabo en Su nombre. Ante el sufrimiento, la desesperación, el horror que provocará la guerra. Tantas almas que se ensuciarán solo para _sobrevivir un poco más_ en un mundo que se volverá aún más hostil y sangriento de lo que ya es.  
  
Les ha abandonado. Castiel ha dejado de ser un ángel del Señor, porque ya no hay Señor. ¿Qué es ahora, sino un algo intermedio, una nada, una existencia sin definición, repudiado por sus hermanos y sin poder encajar entre los humanos que no sean Winchester? ¿Por qué lucha, si por cada paso que dan retroceden dos, si no tienen esperanza al final del camino, no morirán tranquilos, porque están más desamparados que nunca, y rotos de esta manera no pueden vencer?  
  
Por qué, Señor. Por qué siente una angustia en el pecho que jamás había sentido, un dolor recalcitrante que se autoalimenta y crece como si fuera un cáncer. Por qué, por qué les has abandonado.  
  
_«Es un Jardinero que se ha cansado de cuidar Sus plantas y prefiere abandonarlas a su suerte»_  
  
Castiel salta, un poco patético y con el juicio nublado por el alcohol. Sabe quién es, y no es una buena señal. Para nada buena. Todo lo contrario: es horrible, pésima. Pero no tiene los reflejos necesarios como para huir antes de ver su sonrisa humana y compasiva, como si comprendiera el caos de su interior. Quizás lo haga.  
  
– Castiel. – murmura, y lo pronuncia de una manera tan exquisitamente suave y poderosa que Castiel se siente un despojo a su lado. Un ángel caído en desgracia borracho y lamentable delante del que fue el ángel más bello del Cielo. – Mi querido Castiel.  
  
Se sienta a su lado. Se mueve con simpleza, como un humano más, pero _lo nota_. El poder que emana, posiblemente sin querer, la tranquilidad que destila con sus gestos, como si no fuera el Diablo y Castiel su enemigo.  
– No somos enemigos, Castiel. – sonríe. Su recipiente se amolda cómodamente a sus expresiones, parecen compenetrados, fusionados de alguna manera extraña y oscura. – Yo no tengo nada contra ti.  
  
Pero Castiel sí. Si fuera un poco, solo un poco más fuerte, si tuviera el poder que tenía antes, si no estuviera solo, lo apartaría de su lado y se aparecería ante Dean y Sam con cara de preocupación y diría «se me ha aparecido Lucifer».  
  
– Me alegra conocerte. – dice, al cabo de un rato, porque le gusta seguir la línea de pensamientos del ángel. Lo dice sinceramente, o eso parece. – El salvador de Dean Winchester, es un placer. – le extiende la mano, y no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. – Gran humano, ¿no crees, Castiel? Toda la familia Winchester es encantadora, pero a mí me llama más la atención Sam. El hijo, mimado en el fondo, que se rebela contra la doctrina militar que les imponía John. – entonces, deja de mirar a Castiel (perforarle con la mirada, en realidad) y contempla el horizonte oscuro, el columpio que se mece por el viento– ¿Sabes que John estuvo mucho tiempo en el Infierno, Castiel? A él no vinisteis a rescatarle.  
  
El aludido no responde. No puede, no sabe qué decir y si lo supiera no recuerda cómo se articula. Aún está impresionado por su presencia e intenta, como puede, desaparecerse. A cualquier parte.  
  
– No puedes huir. – le advierte, serio al fin. – Esto es un sueño. – susurra y le divierte ligeramente la sorpresa y la incredulidad de Castiel, pero no sonríe. Es un momento crucial.  
  
– Los ángeles no dormimos.  
  
– Tú, ahora, sí.  
  
Y se desmorona. Oye un crash que le ensordece y sabe que es él, que acaba de romperse en trocitos imposibles de reconstruir. Dentro de él siente a Jimmy, inquieto y preocupado, casi tan destrozado como él, removerse, porque sabe lo que significa que _ahora, sí duerma_. Un algo intermedio que cada vez es más humano. Menos fuerte. Más vulnerable. Más inútil, una carga a la que los Winchester tendrán que enseñar desde cero. ¿Qué será de Jimmy, ahora que lo piensa? ¿Qué será de él mismo? ¿Por qué su Padre no le avisó de las _consecuencias_?  
  
– Es un mal Padre, Castiel. Como John Winchester. – Lucifer se levanta, majestuoso, mirando el infinito, y casi espera verle en todo su esplendor. Él es tan insignificante, una hormiga frente a un coloso, a su lado. – Os ha abandonado. Te ha dejado solo en un mundo desconocido, humanizándote cada vez más rápido, y ni siquiera se digna a dar la cara por Sus criaturas, que están indefensas.  
  
– Por tu culpa. – logra responder– Es por tu culpa que los seres humanos están sufriendo…  
  
Entonces, Lucifer vuelve a traspasarle con los ojos y le arrebata la botella que ya ni recordaba tener entre las manos.  
  
– Nada más lejos de la realidad. No me comprendéis, me juzgáis como un monstruo y os avergüenza pensar que soy uno de vosotros. – y respira hondo, aspirando la brisilla fresca nocturna– Porque sigo siéndolo, Castiel. Aún soy un ángel. Solo que yo no quiero un Padre que me trate como un soldado sin sentimientos, que no se preocupe por mí. No, no lo quiero, y por eso necesito llamar su atención. Para que salga a luchar. _Él y yo_ , solos. Sin otros de por medio. Ni demonios, ni ángeles. _Él y yo_. Sin embargo, todo plan requiere un… sacrificio. No quiero hacer daño a ningún humano, pero no me queda de otra.  
  
» ¿Me crees si te digo que he sentido durante todo este tiempo lo que estás sintiendo tú, Castiel? Un dolor que te es extraño, que te nace de lo más profundo de las entrañas, una criatura de pánico y dolor que vive en un rincón de tu interior, que se alimenta del abandono que sientes. ¿No es así?  
  
» Yo te puedo ofrecer algo más, _Cas_. Una existencia plena, que tú mismo podrías elegir. Ángel o humano. Volver al Cielo, quedarte en la Tierra con los Winchester, una vida de carreteras, lo que tú quisieras. Podría ser el Padre que necesitas, _Cas_ , no me importaría guiarte y jamás te dejaría solo. No podría: os amo demasiado, Castiel, a ti y todos mis hermanos, aunque no me entiendan. Sé que tú comprendes mis motivaciones, sabes lo que es la tristeza que te carcome cuando te deja un Padre.  
» Conmigo no tendrías que beber de esto _solo_ por despecho. — bromea, sonriente de nuevo.  
  
— Piénsatelo, _Cas_. Yo siempre tendré los brazos abiertos para ti.  
  
» Volveremos a vernos.  
  


*

— ¡Cas!

Castiel despierta sobresaltado, agitado. Suda a mares y la gabardina está totalmente arrugada. El pelo despeinado, los ojos azules desenfocados. Le duele la cabeza.

– Coño, Cas, menudo susto.

Dean le mira con alivio y la mano sobre su hombro, cálida. Sam, en cambio, detrás con sus dos metros de altura, le analiza extrañado.

– Pensé que los ángeles no dormíais. – dice, con el ceño fruncido.  
Castiel sabe que sus instintos de cazador están reaccionando. Está en guardia, preparado para atacar. Y, por más que les pese a Dean y Castiel, el primero cree en el instinto de su hermano y se aparta bruscamente, aunque intenta disimularlo. Le mira con una desconfianza que le acuchilla el corazón (o lo que sea que tienen los ángeles).

– Y no lo hacen. – contesta, para acto seguido, esfumarse.  



End file.
